harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Triwizard Tournament (Scopatore)
*Durmstrang Institute of Magical Learning *Beauxbatons Academy of Magic *New Alexandria School of Enlightenment|date = *1294 — 1792 *Since 1994 |participants = *Pietro Maximoff *Viktor Krum *Fleur Delacour |description = An inter-school magical competition that consists of several dangerous challenges. The winner receives a trophy, 1000 Galleons and glory and prestige for one's school.}}The Triwizard Tournament is a magical contest traditionally held between the three largest wizarding schools of Europe: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute of Magical Learning and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Each school is represented by one champion who competes in a series of challenges set by the Head Sorcerer of the Triwizard Tournament — traditionally judged by the Headmasters or Headmistresses of the competing schools — designed to test one's intelligence, magical ability and courage. Champions compete for a monetary prize — typically one thousand galleons — and the Triwizard Cup which is displayed at the victor's school. The Tournament is infamous for being very dangerous; many have died while competing, leading to the tournament's discontinuation after 1792. In 1994, the Tournament was revived after over 200 years of inactivity. Hogwarts, however, refused to participate in the tournament any longer, and so a bid for a school to replace Hogwarts as the third competitor was cast and won by the Egyptian-based New Alexandria School of Enlightenment. In order to curb potential deaths, those who wish to enter their name into the Goblet of Fire must be at least 16 years old. The 1994 Triwizard Tournament was famous for the impressive performances by the Champions, though contained a tragic death of a Durmstrang student, sparking a skirmish at the Beauxbatons Courtyard between Durmstrang and New Alexandrian students. The first tournament after its revival was won by the New Alexandria School of Enlightenment. 1994 Triwizard Tournament Background and preparations The tournament was revived in 1994 through a combined effort of the French and Swedish governments. Although British Minister for Magic Bartemius Crouch Sr. had agreed to revive the tournament, Headmistress McGonagall had refused to "subjugate her students to the horrors of that blasted tournament." Just when it was believed another attempt at reviving the tournament failed, Durmstrang Headmaster Igor Karkaroff had suggested a replacement for Hogwarts. It was then that Headmasters and Headmistresses from schools all over Europe convened to draw a name from a cup much like the famed Goblet of Fire. The school that was selected was the New Alexandria School of Enlightenment, although there was initial backlash from several schools as New Alexandria was based in Egypt. However, it all opposition was put to rest as it was pointed out that much of New Alexandria's student body consisted of European students. As Hogwarts was not participating in the tournament, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, who was next in the rotation, was chosen to host the tournament. The French Ministry began preparations right away; they imported several dragons from Romania, a Sphinx from Egypt, a Manticore, an Acromantula from Britain and incredibly, a Minotaur from Greece, all for use in the competition. The Goblet of Fire and the Selection of the Champions On the Welcoming Feast at the beginning of the Beauxbatons, Headmistress Olympe Maxime announced to the school that Beauxbatons would be the host for the newly revived Triwizard Tournament. On October 30, the delegation from New Alexandria arrived in a large Byzantine Dromon, which was led by their Headmaster Anastas Zabat and guarded by four Justinian Honour Guards. Shortly after their arrival, the Durmstrang delegation surfaced from the lake in a ship under the leadership of their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff. A massive feast was put on in the Main Hall to welcome the foreign delegations. Before the food was served, Madam Maxime introduced the other three Tournament judges to the students; Louis Rousavall, the head of the French Ministry's Department of Magical Cooperation, Louis Bernard, a French Ministry employee for the Department of Magical Games and Sports and organizer of the Tournament, and Josh Clovis, an ambassador sent by the International Confederation of Wizards to monitor the Tournament. Students were given until the start of the Hallowe'en Feast to enter their names into the Goblet of Fire should they wish to compete, provided that those students were at least the age of 16. In order to enforce this rule, an Age Line was placed around the Goblet which, although not succeeding from preventing underage students from attempting to place their names in the cup, succeeded in physically repulsing the students who tried. The following day, on Hallowe'en, the school's gossip machine stirred with speculation over who would enter the Tournament and who the Goblet will choose. The entirety of the Durmstrang and new Alexandrian delegations entered their names. Among those in Beauxbatons who entered were Fleur Delacour, Aimee Lévesque, Mariette LeBlanc, Francois Montague and Roger Delacroix. During the Hallowe'en Feast, Madame Maxime announced the champions selected by the Goblet of Fire. Viktor Krum from Durmstrang was selected first, followed by Pietro Maximoff from New Alexandria. For the host school, the Goblet chose Fleur Delacour as the Beauxbatons champion. The three were ushered into the Room of Champions to receive further instructions.Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Triwizard Tournament